Toad Damage
by Gothic Rogue
Summary: YAHOO!!! My first B-Hood fic!!! What happens when Toad is in a rather insane mood? Myham, that's what. Who will get caught and totured by the crazed mutant? *evil grin* you'll just have to see for yourself!


Disclaimer: Yeah, don't own em'!   
  
I don't know why I wrote this, it jus sorta came out. I love the Brotherhood, they rock! So, here is something devoted completely to them. This is after Stuff of Villians, so the guys are still pretty mad at Pietro.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TOAD DAMAGE  
  
'Fear me for I am the great and almighty Toad. Oh yes, all those who get in my way shall perish beneath my feet! Buwahahahahahahahahaha!'   
  
From the door way of Todd's room, Lance, Pietro, and Fred all watched in horror. For the last hour thier team mate had been hopping about his room screaming and cackling for no reason what so ever. It was kind of scary, but at the same time amusing. He had somehow built himself a miniture city out of lego's and toy cars and was now destroying it.  
  
'Die all you who stand in my way!' He screamed as his foot crashed down on lego house.  
  
Pietro gave a scared glance over to Lance and said, 'Lance, as leader I command you to go in there and stop him before he goes completely insane!' Both Lance and Fred turned to face him then with an 'Oh I don't think so!' look on thier face. 'Yeah right Pietro! I ain't going in there! Do I look that stupid?' Pietro actually looked as if he was considering Lance's question when they heard Todd scream.  
  
The sandy haired mutant was now throwing toy cars out the window singing and screaming, 'They can fly, they can fly, THEY CAN FLY!!!'   
  
'How bout this, we ALL go in and try to stop him?' suggested Fred in a timid voice. They all stared at each other for a few minutes before Pietro spoke up and said, 'Ok, we'll go in. Remeber though, no sudden movments, and no loud noises. We don't want to provoke him now.' All giving nods of agreement, they slowly made their way into Todd's room.  
  
Todd had stopped throwing cars out of his window for the moment to watch his friends enter his room. 'Ooo!' he though, 'Now the real fun can start!' Giving an evil grin he screamed and lunged at the three nervous bodies. 'I-EEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!'  
  
The thought was one and shared by all, 'Oh shit!' Like rats in a race, they all ran for the door. None of them were going to stay behind and suffer at the hands of the deranged Toad. Oddly enough, Fred managed to be the first from the room, Lance second, but even odder was that poor Pietro managed to get snatched up by the insane amphibian. Just as the door slammed shut, they heard Pietro scream, 'Takecareofmywifeandchildren!Avengeme!!OhgodToad!Whatareyougoingtodowiththat!!!'  
  
Lance and Freddy looked at each other and then turned to stare at the door. From inside you could hear Pietro's muffled screams and Todd's evil laughter. 'What do you think he's doing to him?' Fred asked Lance. 'I don't know Freddy, but I think we should leave him in there.' Turning he gave Fred an evil grin and continued, 'I mean, it's not like it was our fault we couldn't get in because the door was locked.' It took Fred a moment to grasp what the older mutant had said. 'Oh!' He said in an almost giddy tone. It was payback time for Pietro.   
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
Lance and Fred were lounging in the living room when Todd finally came downstairs. He seemed a lot calmer now than what he had before, and they were very grateful for that. Soon after though, Pietro entered. The very site of him made Lance and Fred fall over in laughter.  
  
Pietro had been tied to a chair and had been colored all over with black permanent marker. His chest was one big smiley and 'Toad Rulz' was written across his face. His once silvery white hair was now pink in some spots and covered in slime. Apperently Todd had tortured the poor speedster to no end.   
  
Spotting Lance and Fred holding thier sides on the floor, his face turned a bright red. 'YOU TWO!!!' He screamed. Lance and Fred got up from the floor and looked at the now very pissed off Pietro. 'Uh-oh! Time to scatter!' Lance shouted as Pietro lunged at them.  
  
Todd watched from the couch as his friends chased each other around the room. 'Man those guys are carzy!' he thought to himself.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tee-hee! That was really fun! I don't know why Todd was acting all strange like that at the begining, I just had to start somewhere. So, tell me what ya thought about it, review please. 


End file.
